This is us
by Girla Cullen
Summary: Todos Humanos. Bella es una adolsecente que se muda a Forks con su familia. Al llegar tendrá dos retos que cumplir:adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y superar una terrible ruptura. Lidiará con amor, amistad, odio, dolor, pero sobretodo muchas sorpresas.
1. Prologo

________

__

**1. Prologo**

**Bella POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 16 años y soy italiano-americana. Soy bastante linda, cuerpo bien esculpido, piel albina, mi cabello es castaño rojizo y cae en rizos hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura. Tengo nariz fina, labios muy lindos rojos y mis ojos son grandes con espesas pestañas y ojos color azul oscuro que a veces adquieren tonos violáceos. Tengo un carácter muy fuerte, pero soy muy tranquila, paciente, dulce y muy madura para mi edad, pero si me buscas me encuentras y no se te sale fácil.

Vivo con mis padres y mis 2 hermanas. Mi padre es Charlie Luca Swan es alto, de piel clara, ojos grises y cabello chocolate rizado. Mientras que mi madre Renée Nicola Vulturi de Swan es de estatura regular, piel albina, cabello color caramelo ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos azul oscuro. Mi papá es embajador y mi mamá trabaja en el area de recursos humanos de la embajada. De mis hermanas yo soy la del medio. Mis padres son los mejores del mundo. Son rectos y nos cuidan , pero a la vez son comprensivos, nos dan nuestro espacio y tienen un increíble sentido del humor.

Mi hermana mayor Lilibeth Chiara tiene 17 años. Somos muy parecidas solo que ella es un poco mas alta que yo y tiene los ojos grises. Es muy tranquila y dulce pero al igual que yo no se deja pisotear. Mantiene una relación estable con su novio Weston Davide Gray. West, como le decimos, tiene el negro y ojos miel. Es alto y musculoso, debo decir que mi hermana tiene muy buen gusto. Es super atento y se ve que ama a mi sister, es super divertido y dulce.

Mi hermana menor Bethany Felice tiene 13 años. Es super parecida a mi solo que ella tiene el cabello como mi mama. Es hiperactiva y siempre esta sonriendo, es muy buena hermana se le puede confiar lo que sea aunque solo tenga trece. Creo que en eso de la madurez se parece algo a mi.

Somos una familia super feliz, siempre estamos juntos y nos hacemos felices los unos a los otros. Mi mamá, mis hermanas y yo siempre pensamos que papa se sentiria algo extraño por tener solo hijas, pero a el le encanta tener 4 princesas a las que consentir. Tenemos una muy buena suma de dinero a nuestro poder, pero no somos presumidos ni nada eso.

Recuerdo el día que nos digeron que nos ibamos a mudar...

* * *

_Flasback_

_- Chicas pueden venir aqui un momento- nos grito mamá desde el despacho_

_Subimos corriendo las escaleras y entramos al despacho.._

_- Dinos mamá que pasa- preguntó Bethany_

_- Bueno chicas ustedes saben como es mi trabajo- empezo diciendo papá. Ya sabiamos por donde iba.- Y bueno.. Nos vamso a mudar a Forks, Washington.-terminó_

_Todas teniamos una cara diferente, Bethany esta sorprendida, Mi rostro estaba carente de emocion no me gustaba la idea pues aqui tenia amigos, pero tambien habia sufrido para de decepciones y me haria bien un cambio de aire y mientras estuviera con mi familia por mi todo estaba bien, pero Lili tenia cara de sufrimiento y mis padres lo notaron._

_- Papá no pudes rechzar esta como hiciste con otras- pregunto Lili con voz rota_

_- No, esta no puedo- dijo mi papá - pero.. porque estas asi?_

_Lily en ves de contestar se puso a llorar. Beth y yo solo abrazamos preguntandos que seria lo que tanto le afectaba._

_- Papá- empezó Lily con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos- Y que pasará con West, no me puedo ir sin él- terminó llorando más que antes._

_Bingo, como me lo imagine esos dos (Lily y West) son totalmente co-dependientes no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro y era de esperarse que mi hermana se pusiera asi._

_-Bueno estuvimos pensando eso-dijo mi mamá-y ya lo hablamos con él_

_-Y que dijo - pregunto mi Lily impaciente_

_- Que si y se viene con nosotros- terminaron diciendo mis padres al mismo tiempo_

_Lily estab en shock derrepente brinco encima de mi padres. Estaba super contenta y emocionada._

_-Gracias, gracias, gracias...- repetia una y otra vez_

_-Bueno yo digo que como nos mudamos debemos de ir de compros- empezó Beth- anda papá di que si_

_Después de unos cuantos ruegos mi papá accedio y nos fuimos inmediatamente..._

_Fin del flasback _

* * *

A hora estamos terminando de empacar pues mañana nos mudamos a Forks en Washington.


	2. Comenzando

Bella POV

2. Comenzando

-BELLA, BELLA- sentí que me gritaban y sacudían. Cuando logré despertarme completamente vi a Lily sonriendome – Ya vamos a aterrizar-.

- Gracias Lil.

Rato después estábamos esperando que Paolo, que venia con los autos de papa y mama. Paolo era el representante de la constructora aquí. Los demas autos llegarian en el transcurso de la semana. Mientras íbamos en el carro, fui observando la carretera para cuando empezara a ir a la escuela. Después de ver infinita cantidad de árboles, todos casi iguales para agregar, doblamos y entre los árboles en la entrada del bosque visualicé una casa, que digo casa parecía más bien un castillo.

Era de estilo romano. En la entrada había un jardín enorme, era de color blanco con grandes ventanales. Estaba en la zona boscosa. Al frente de la casa se hayaba la piscina. En el primero piso estaba un enorme recibidor con una escalera enorme, la cocina, el comedor, otra sala, un salon de juegos, y una hermosa salida que daba a la piscina. Mas atrás habia un hermoso rio con un puente. En el segundo nivel habia 8 habitaciones con baño, closet y balcon cada una y un despacho- biblioteca. El tercer nivel era como una azotea. Habia sillas y mesas de playa y jacuzzi. Era muy extraño pero encantador porque estab divide en dos y para cruzar de un lado al otro habia un puente.

Después de unos cuantos gritos y abrazos a mis padres por la hermosa casa cada uno se fue a su habitación ya que era domingo y al otro dia empezaríamos el instituto. Mi hermana y su novio (que vivia con nosotros) iban en el ultimo año. yo iba una curso antes que ellos y Beth iba en 8vo grado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bells ya levantate tienes clases- al oir esa palabras me levante de repente vi a mamá.

Cariño, levantate ya es tarde.

Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar y Sali disparada al baño. Me bañe y lave el cabello, me cepille los dientes y volvi a la habitación a cambiarme. Me puse unos jeans pitillos negros con unas botas por encima de color gris que llegaban hasta mas debajo de la rodillas. Una camiseta gris y un chaqueta blanca. Tenia que admitir que tenia cierta aficcion a este tipo de colores. A mi cabello solo le agregue un poco de antifriz ya que mi cabello era rizo natural y solo me alise el flequillo de frente. Me puso delinerador de ojos negro para resaltarlos, una poco de rubor y un gloss de de brillo. Tome mi "mochila" que en este caso era una cartera grande negra. Cuando baje las escaleras me di cuenta que me estaban esperando. Hoy mamá nos llevaría porque nuestros autos aun no estaban aquí. Lily tenia unos pantalones iguales que los mios con unas botas tambien solo que plateadas y una blusa color turquesa con las mangas mariposa su cabello estab recojido en una media cola y agarrado con su mismo cabellos, se veia hermosa. West tenia unos pantalones de jean con un polo negro y un abrigo azul marino con unas rayas balncas su cabello estba despeinado y tenia cara de tener sueño. Beth tenia unos pitillos color grises con unas botas negras y una blusa de igual color sus cabello estaba lacio. Estaba sentada en las piernas de mi papa y se veia que en segundos iba a caer dormida.

Llegas tarde Bells- dijo mi papá

Lo siento papi- dije poniendo cara de niña inocente

Desayunamos entre bromas y risas. Subimos al auto de papá porque el nos llevaria a la escuela. En el camino estuvimos conversando y papá nos dijo que nuestro autos llegarian el fin de semana. Estuvimos saltando en los asientos emocionadas mientras papá y West se reian a carcajadas.

Gracias a la forma rapida de conducir de mi papa llegamos rapido a la escuela nos despedimos y salimos del auto. Claro Beth no porque ella estab en secundaria. Cuando empezamos a caminar hasta la recepcion a buscar nuestros horarios senti todas las miradas sobre nosotros pero claro eramos nuevos y el nuevo centro de atención de todo Forks. Esto dia va a ser largo. Suspiré. Y eso que solo estab _COMENZANDO._


	3. Interesante

**3. ****Interesante**

**Edward POV**

-Eddiiiiiieeeeee-

Al momento que oí ese grito me desperté bruscamente enredando en las sabanas mientras trababa de calmar la bulla.

- Emmet, se puede saber que demonios quieres.- dije

-¡Que grullón Eddie, siempre de mal humor!- dijo. Me sonreia burlonamente hasta que vio la mirada furibunda de mi rostro reacciono – Ehh ya Eddie, no te enojes pero es tarde y tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Me levante y salí disparado al baño. Me cepille los dientes y me duche lo más rápido que pude. Cuando abrí mi closet para escoger la ropa ví que había un atuendo colgado en la puerta con una nota que decía:

_Escogí esta ropa para el mejor eddie del mundo XD_

_Si no te la pones te las veras con la furia Ali_

_Att: Alice_

Rodé los ojos y me vestí. Cuando bajé a la cocina estaban comiendo en tiempo record. La cocina parecia un maratón. Todos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro.

Buenos días familia. - dije

¡Como que buenos días! Sabes cuanto tiempo te hemos estado esperando.- me dijo Emmet- borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro y camina. Tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Si señor- dije haciendo un saludo militar.

-No no y no- dijo mi mamá- Ustedes van a desayunar primera

-Pero mamá se nos hace tarde- se quejó Alice

-Pues coman rápido para que no se la haga más tarde- respondió mamá

Después de ese episodio nos fuimos a la escuela en mi volovo. Ahhh como adoro este carro. Gracias a mi forma alocada de conducir llegamos en minutos a la escuela.

Cuanndo aparcamos nos encontramos con Rosalie y Jasper. Ellos son gemelos de cabellos y ojos dorados. El adorable Jasper y la despanpanante Rosalie... esas fueron las descripciones que nos dieron Alice y Emmet sobre ellos la primera vez.

Cuando Alice y Emmet los vieron corrieron hacia ellos y se besaron. Se me olvido decir que Alice esta con Jasper y Emmet con Rosalie.

Como se les fue en su viaje chicos?- pregunte

Rose y Jasper se fueron hace tres semanas a Suiza a visitar a sus padres. Como antes había dicho sus padres siempre estaban trabajando y siempre lejos. Los señores Lilian y Mark Hale solo los dejaban quedar aqui porque respetaban el amor de sus hijos por Alice y Emmet y porque era amigos de toda la vida de mi padres y estos les prometieron que cuidarian de los gemelos.

Bien Eddie.- Me dijo para molestarme – Pero extrañabamos estar en casa.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras. Se volovieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Ya me estaban impacientando y por mas que los llamaba no se separaban. Esto era lo que pasaba cada vez que se veian se pegaban como chicles y yo me los tenia que aguantar. Minutos después sono el timbre que avisaba que habia que entrar. Cuando oyeron el timbre se separon.

- Hasta que por fin- exclamé con gesto dramático elevando mis brazos al cielo

- Perdón Eddie se nos olvido que había un virgen aquí- dijo mi brillante hermano Emmet con uno de sus siempre brillantes comentarios. Los demás estallaron en risas.

- Ja Ja Ja- dije sarcástico.

- Ya se nos hace tarde- dijo Jasper para calmarnos

Cuando iba a mi casillero sentí que alguien se me pegaba.

-Eddie! Me extrañaste? – me dijo la voz chillona de Tanya. Que acaso esa niña no entiende que me en paz.

-Tanya ¡dejame en paz!- le dije

-Pero no te pongas así…

Me fui y la deje sola botando humo por la furia. Pero que esperaba me tenia harto.

La primera fue la más emocionante (notese el sarcasmo) "Calculo" Wiiii!.. Me pase toda la clase con cara de aburrimiento lo que hizo . En mi segunda hora Tanya se sentó conmigo y me siguió fastidiando. Juró que algún día explotare. Cuando estaba caminando hacia mi tercera clase oí en los pasillos a la mayoría de los estudiantes hablando sobre los chicos nuevos. De repente me entro curiosidad sobre aquellos chicos, pero bueno luego averiguaría. En mi tercera clase me llegó un mensaje de Alice diciendome que había invitado a un chica nueva a comer con nosotros. Minutos más tarde me llegó un mensaje de Emmet diciendo que tambien llevaria a la mesa a los chicos nuevos.

Al parecer era mi dia de suerte. Iba a conocerlos a todos. Cuando entre a la cafetería vi a dos personas frente a la mesa. Este iba a ser un día interesante.


	4. Primer día Primeras Impresiones

**Primer día… Primeras impresiones.**

**Bella POV**

Entramos y vimos una puerta que decía recepción nos paramos frente al escritorio. Una señora de algunos 50 y tantos años. Nos sonrió calidamente

- Que se les ofrece chicos- nos dijo

- Somos los nuevos- respondió West

- Oh claro!- dijo comprendiendo- Las señoritas Swan y el señor Gray. Bueno Soy la señora Cope. Aquí tienen sus horarios y un mapa de la escuela. Ah y tienen que darle este papel a firmar a todos los profesores y luego traerlos.

- Gracias- dije

De nada. Tengan un buen día- nos dijo

Nos vemos al almuerzo- dije

Claro adiós- me dijo Lily

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras iba caminando hacia mi primera clase alguien chocó conmigo lanzandome al suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico tendiéndome la mano

-Gracias- le respondí y cuando estuve derecha lo observe. Era rubio de ojos cafes. Era guapo pero definitivamente era de esos chicos casanovas. Para nada mi tipo.

-Y veo que eres nueva. Hola soy Mike perdón por lo de hace rato- me dijo Mike

-No te preocupes por eso. Y si soy nueva me llamó Isabella pero puedes decirme Bella.

-De acuerdo Bella y cual es tu primera clase

-Uhm español

-La mía también, te puedo acompañar?

-Claro vamos.

Mientras ibamos caminando Mike me explixo donde quedaban cada una de mis clases. Llegamos a un aula que tenia el numero seis en la puerta.

-Aquí es- me dijo. Yo solo asentí y toque la puerta

-Entramos y nos recibió la profesora

-Llega tarde señor Newton

-Lo siento, es que estaba a acompañando a Isabella es nueva

-Oh claro señorita Swan, bienvenida a la clase de español soy la sra. Loan

Le entregue el papel para que lo firmara y me dijo que me sentara junto a un chica de apellido Cullen. Mientras iba camianndo hasta mi asiento todos me miraban. Las chicas me miraban recelosas y empezaban a criticar y los chicos me veían con cara de babosos.

Inmediatamente me senté la chica a mi lado subió la cabezo y me miro. Ero bonita y tenia cara de duende. Tenia el pelo negro azabache con cada punta indicando a un lugar diferente y tenia los ojitos verdes. En cuanto me vio me sonrió y empezó a hablar:

-Hola soy Alice Cullen, veo que eres nueva y como te llamas, veo que conociste a Newton espero que no te molestara- dijo Alice. Wow como alguien podía hablar en tanto poco tiempo y sin detenerse para respirar.

-Hola soy Isabella pero llamame Bella- dije

-Que acaso no te gusta tu nombre?

-No es solo que Bella es mas cómodo

-Paramos de hablar porque la maestra empezó con la clase. Cuando ya me iba Alice me invito a sentarse en su mesa y yo acepte.

-Oye, con respecto a lo del almuerzo te molesta si llevo a alguien- le dije

-Claro que no, a quien?

-Mi hermana y su novio puedo?

-Claro dime cual es tu ultima clase antes del almuerzo y te espero afuero

Después de eso seguí con mi horario. En la segunda clase me senté con una chica llamada Angela era tímida y me calló muy bien. La tercera clase estaba llena de babosos mientras iba caminando hubo algunos que "accidentalmente" rozaron conmigo estaba tan furiosa que me estuve toda la hora metida en mis pensamientos y eso me trajo algunas reprimendas del profesor. Cuando sonó el timbre y salí del aula y estaba Alice esperándome. En cuento me vio me sonrió

Nos vamos- me preguntó. Yo solo asentí

* * *

**Lilibeth POV**

Luegos de que West y yo nos separaramos de Bells nos pusimos a verificar nuestros horarios

- Dejame ver- me dijo y West y tomó mi horario comparandolo con el suyo.- Bueno tenemso todas clases juntos excepto quimica y calculo.

-Oh que triste pero tenemos la primera juntos cierto?- le pregunte

-Claro bebé vamos.

Luego de un par de vueltas llegamos al aula. Y nos recibió como la sr. Jones nos firmó los papeles y nos dijó que nos sentarasmos detras de un tal Cullen cuando nos sentamos un chico se volteo. Era musculoso, mucho... De primera vista daba miedo pero luego sonrió mostrando unos granciosisimos hoyuelos tenia cabello negro y los ojos avellana.

- Hola mi nombre es Emmet Cullen y ella es mi novia Rosalie Hale- nos dijo. En ese momento su compañera se volteo y nos sonrió. Era rubia de ojos dorados y muy bonita

- Hola yo soy Lilibeth y él Weston- dije

-Hola- dijo West con su hermosa sonrisa. En cuanto el sonrió me fijé que la chicas que estabn alrededor lo miraron con cara de babosas. Él al sentirse observado se volvio a observarlas y todas suspiraron. Me enojaba muchisimo cada que la chicas hacian eso. Parecian como que nunca en sus tristes vidas habian visto un hombre. Aunque mi novio era hermoso, en serio hermoso, al tendrian que tener algo de dignidad y no babear en su cara. Estuve tranquila hasta que una que estaba detras de nosotras rozo su mano con el brazo de West. Automaticamente vi eso tome la mano de la chica apartandola del brazo de mi novio y le envie la mirada mas fria y furiosa. Me voltee en mi asiento y me cruce de brazos ignorando todo hasta que oí unas risas a mi lado y al frente. Los chicos estaban riendo mientras Rosalie me miraba comprensiva.

- Que celosa?- me pregunto Emmet

- Es que soy tan guapo- dijo West dandose aires de grandeza y chocando las palams con Emmet

- Si si si eres hermoso- dije ya molesta

- Rose hace lo mismo, somo irresistibles West- dijo Emmet haciendo que West riera mas fuerte.

Rose y yo les enviamos una miradas que ambos se congelaron al instante y luego le dimos un golpe que les dolio.

- Cullen y Gray que es lo gracioso- les reprochó la profesora

- Nada disculpenos maestra- dijo West aguantando la risas

Luego de eso nos invitarona su mesa. Las siguientes horas pasaron tranquilas y minutos antes del almuerzo mi blackberry sonó. Era un mensaje de bella

_Bella says:_

_Oye me invitaron a comer a una mesa y me preguntaba si ustedes venian._

Luego de leerlo le responidi.

_Lily says: _

_Nos gustaria pero ya nos invitaron _

_Bella says: _

_Esta bien nos vemos en casa_

* * *

Edward POV

Llegué a la mesa. Y en cuanto Emmet me vio empezó con la presentación.

- Oh Eddie te estaba esperando.- rodé los ojos ante eso- Edward y Jasper ellos son Lilibeth Y Weston los nuevos. Lily, West ellos son Edward y Jasper dijo señalandonos a cada uno.

- Hola- dijimos Jasper sy yo onriendo

- mUcho gusto- nos respondieron. Se miraron y se empezaron a reir y nosotros nos unimos as sus risas. Me detuve a mirarlos West esra musculoso con el cabello negro y los ojos hazel. Pero la chica, Wao era hermosa con labios rojos y rasgos finos. Tenia el cabello color chocolate ondulado en la puntas y los ojos grises. Era una pena que tuviera novio porque obviamente el chico al lado era su novio.

Un minuto después llego Alice con una chica al lado

-Oh chicos ella es Alice mi hermana- le dijo Emmet a Lily Y West

-Hola. Bueno esta es la amiga que les dije su nombre es Bella- empezó Alice- Bella ellos son Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward y Ellos son Lilibeth Y Weston tambien son nuevos.

Si Lilibeth era hermosa esta chica era inigualable aunque mirandolas eran identicas solo que Bella tenia el cabello mas rizado más rojizo y tenía unos ojos azules oscuros que mataban. En cuenta Bella y Lily se miraron, WEst empezo a asfixiarse de la risa.

- Hola- empezo diciendo Lilibeth- El mi novio Weston Gray un gusto yo soy Lilibeth Swan

- Mucho gusto. Isabella Swan- dijo Bella

Esperen un momento. Swan las dos. Claro por eso son identicas. Las chicas al notar nuestras caras de confusión y luego de entendimiento se corriendo a los brazos de la otra y se dieron un gran abrazo.

- Alice ella es mi hermana y su novio la que te dije

- Vaya chicas nos tomaron el pelo y a ver cuentennos algo.

Y asi comenzo nuestra charla. Me da la impresion de que este iba a hacer un almuerzo increible.

* * *

**Hola...**

**Aqui comienza la trama de la historia. Por favor dejen sus reviews y diganme que piensan hasta ahora tambien pueden darme ideas. Sus comentarios seran bienvenidos. Actualizare pronto.**

**Besitos **


	5. Culpa

**Culpa**

**Edward POV**

Estaba ya en la ultima hora que era eduacacion fisica. Luego de 45 minutos jugando futball, mis compañeros del equipo de futbol y yo estabamos sentados en las gradas hablando cosas triviales hasta que Bella cruzó por delante de nosotros moviendose tan lenta y sensualmente como solo ella sabia hacerlo. Se sento unos espacios después de nosotros encendio su Ipod se se puso a oir musica. Todos nos quedamos embobados mirandola claro que yo trate de controlarme porque si no lo hacia nos ibamos a ahogar.

-Wow, esa chica está que arde- dijo James

-Se imaginan que haria con esas piernas- dijo Laurent

Y asi continuaron esos comentarios pero yo no participaba ya que estaba pensando en ella pero algo más profundo. Esa chica de verdad que me encantaba no solo por como se veia sino por como era. Ya se que solo e hablado en un almuerzo con ella pero en ese poco tiempo me habia dado cuenta de tierna y dulce que era aunque la verdad es que tenia un carácter fuerte que la hace una persona independiente y que no se deja pisotear.

No me habia dado cuenta de que me habia pasado el resto de clase sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que James me sacó de mi ensoñación:

Amigo, te nos fuiste. La clase ya terminó- me dijo James

-Cuando me fijé la mayoría había salido y los que quedaban ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas.

-Bueno me voy. Los veo mañana en el entrenamiento- le dije.

Luego de ese episodio me fui al estacionamiento donde me encontré con mis hermanso y amigos y tambien estaban Bella y los demás.

-Oh miren ahí llegó Edgard- exclamó Alice en cuanto me vio

-¿Qué pasó?- dijé

-Bueno lo que pasa es que te estabamos esperando. Lo que pasa es que en casa de Bella no hay nadie y pues no tienen llaves y les dije que fueran a nuestra casa y te estabamos esperando para irnos- me dijo Alice

-Claro y como nos vamos- pregunté

-Bueno Emmet y yo nos vamos con Rose y Jasper y tú te llevas a los demás- me dijo

-De acuerdo.

Cada cual se fue al auto. Lily y Weston ese fueron en el asiento de atrás y estaban y se ocuparon de inmediato. Bella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. No sé la notaba algo ausente. Decidí empezar una conversación aunque me tomó algunos minutos ya que no se que me pasaba pero era algo timido con ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunté finalmente. Me miró inquisitivamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me respondió

-No sé, te noto ausente- traté de explicarle. Pero la verdad es que apenas me daba cuenta. Solo quería acercarme mas a ella.

-Supongo que aún no me acostumbro al cambio- dijo como restándole importancia.

-Luego de eso se formó una silencio para nada incomodo. Decidí poner algo de música clásica que me ayuda a relajarme y puso Clare de Lune de Debussy.

-Debussy- preguntó Bella sorprendida

-Si, ¿no te gusta?

-Que no, me encanta es solo que me encontré raro que a alguien le guste la música clásica.

-Seguimos hablando de la música que nos gustaba y me di cuenta que tenemos mucho en común. Llegamos a la casa y me aparqué frente a la entrada. Justo en ese momento apareció el coche de Rosalie. Entramos a la casa y vimos a mamá en la cocina.

-Hola mamá- dijimos Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y yo. Rose y Jasper le decian mama y papa a nuestros padres, puesto que los conocían desde pequeños y vivían prácticamente con nostros.

-Hola chicos – nos saludo

-Mira mamá ellos son los chicos nuevos de los que te conté. Son Isabella, Lilibeth y Weston – dijo Alice señalándolas a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto señora Cullen- dijeron los tres al mismo. Se miraron y se echaron a reír y nosotros nos unimos a sus risas.

-¿Qué acaso estaban ensayando ese saludo?- dijo mi mamá divertida – Díganme Esme. Vengan a comer.

-Nos dirigimos al comedor y mamá empezó a hablar con los nuevos:

-Y díganme chicos de donde vienen- pregunto mamá

-Italia – dijo Weston

-Oh chicos alguno de ustedes tiene que saber cocinar, asi nos van a poder preparar de esos platos italianos super ricos que solo los italianos saben hacer- dijo Emmer interrumpiendo a mamá y dando saltitos de la emoción. Todos rodamos los ojos. A Emmet todo lo que fuera comida comida le emocionaba.

-Emmet deja de pensar en comida- le reprendió mamá

-Pero mamá- dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero como si le hubieran prohibido salir a una fiesta.

Comimos entre chistes y risas. Estos chicos encajaron perfectamente en nuestro grupo. Inmediatamente hicimos planes de ir al cine y luego planearíamos una fiesta o algo así. Después de comer las chicas se fueron o mejor dicho fueron obligadas por Alice a subir a su cuarto según ella había una emergencia. Los chicos y yo nos quedamos jugando video juegos…

* * *

**Bella POV**

Por fin última hora. Aunque fuera gimnasia no había estado tan mal porque el profesor se concentró en los chicos y los puso a jugar futbol. Rosalie, Alice, Lily y yo nos quedamos hablando sobre cosas triviales hasta que Lily recibió una llamada de celular. Pusó su blackberry en altavoz .

-Es Bethany – me susurró. Rose y Ali la miraron confundidas. – Nuestra hermanita- aclaró-

-¿Qué pasa Beth? – dijo Lily con ese tono dulce. La verdad era que nosotros adorábamos a esa niña. No había ningún momento en el cual le hubiésemos hablado mal. Bethany simplemente no causaba problemas, todo lo contrario era un sol en todo su esplendor siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, este, una pregunta, ¿ustedes tienen llaves?- nos preguntó

-Um no ¿por, pasa algo?- le respondió Lily

-Lo que pasa es que no estmos en la casa- soltó Beth

-Y como se supone que vamos entrar- dijo Lily algo molesta

-No lo sé busquen algo a hacer- empezó diciendo Beth – nosotros no llegaremso como hasta las 8.

-De acuerdo adiós – cologó Lil. – Genial nisiquiera podemos entrar a casa.

-No se preoucupen. Vengan con nosotros- dijó Alice.

-De acuero

Lily llamó a West y le explicó que se lo que pasaba. El profesor llamó a Rose y a Alice. Lily pidió permiso y se fue a ver a Weston y yo me levanté y me fui a las gradas. Mientras iba caminando oí a unos chicos hablar.

-Wow, esa chica está que arde- dijo uno creo que se llamaba James.

-Se imaginan que haria con esas piernas- dijo otro.

Caminé exasperada. Lo que más detestaba era a los babosos. Me senté unos espacios luego de ellos y traté de ignorarlos. Encendí mi Ipod y pusé el playlist de música clásica. Me voltee un segundo a verlos y ví a Edward. Definitivamente no participaba en la conversación ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Rapidamente se acabó la clase y salí al estacionamiento a reunirme con los demás chicos.

-Oh miren ahí llegó Edgard- exclamó Alice en cuanto lo vio llegar

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo él

-Bueno lo que pasa es que te estabamos esperando. Lo que pasa es que en casa de Bella no hay nadie y pues no tienen llaves y les dije que fueran a nuestra casa y te estabamos esperando para irnos- le dijo Alice

-Claro y como nos vamos- preguntó

-Bueno Emmet y yo nos vamos con Rose y Jasper y tú te llevas a los demás- le dijo

-De acuerdo.

-Cada cual se fue al auto. Lily y Weston ese fueron en el asiento de atrás y estaban y se ocuparon de inmediato. Yo sme senté en el asiento del copiloto. La verdad es que se me notaba algo ausente. Decidío empezar una conversación aunque me di cuenta que le tomó algunos minutos ya que no se que le pasaba pero era algo timido conmigo. _Le gustas _me dijo una voz _No seas ilusa_ me dijo otra.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó finalmente. Le mire inquisitivamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le respondé

-No sé, te noto ausente- trató de explicarme.

-Supongo que aún no me acostumbro al cambio- dije como restándole importancia.

-Luego de eso se formó una silencio para nada incomodo. Pusó algo de música clásica que al parecer le ayuda a relajarme y puso Clare de Lune de Debussy.

-Debussy- pregunte sorprendida

-Si, ¿no te gusta?

-Que no, me encanta es solo que me encontré raro que a alguien le guste la música clásica.

Seguimos hablando de la música que nos gustaba y me di cuenta que tenemos mucho en común. Llegamos a la casa y se aparqué frente a la entrada. La casa era enorme la verdad es que estaba cerca de la mía porque estaba en la zona boscosa. Justo en ese momento apareció el coche de Rosalie. Entramos a la casa y vimos a una señora de cabellos cobrizo y ojos verdes en la cocina.

-Hola mamá- dijeron Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward. Rose y Jasper le decian mama y papa a los padres de Edward, puesto que los conocían desde pequeños y vivían prácticamente con ellos según Alice nos dijo.

-Hola chicos – los saludo

-Mira mamá ellos son los chicos nuevos de los que te conté. Son Isabella, Lilibeth y Weston – dijo Alice señalándonos a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto señora Cullen- dijimos los tres al mismo. Nos miramos y nos echamos a reír y los demás se unieron a nuestras risas.

-¿Qué acaso estaban ensayando ese saludo?- dijo su mamá divertida – Díganme Esme. Vengan a comer.

Nos dirigimos al comedor y Esme empezó a hablar con nosotros:

-Y díganme chicos de donde vienen- pregunto su mamá

-Italia – dijo Weston

-Oh chicos alguno de ustedes tiene que saber cocinar, asi nos van a poder preparar de esos platos italianos super ricos que solo los italianos saben hacer- dijo Emmer interrumpiendo a sus madre y dando saltitos de la emoción. Todos rodamos los ojos. A Emmet todo lo que fuera comida le emocionaba.

-Emmet deja de pensar en comida- le reprendió su mamá

-Pero mamá- dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero como si le hubieran prohibido salir a una fiesta.

Comimos entre chistes y risas. Al parecer Lily, West y yo encajabamos perfectamente en su grupo. Inmediatamente hicimos planes de ir al cine y luego planearíamos una fiesta o algo así. Después de comer las chicas y yo nos fuimos o mejor dicho fuimos obligadas por Alice a subir a su cuarto según ella había una emergencia. Los chicos se quedaron jugando video juegos…

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Alice pudo ver que esta chica tenia un muy bien para la decoración. (foto en mi perfil). Alice dijo que nos iba a hacer alogo así como un interrogatorio y que iba a empezar con Lily, la ví estremecerse:

-A ver Lily y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos West y tu- preguntó Rose

-2 años- respondió Lily

-Vaya dos años ahh- dijo Alice guiñandole un ojo a lo que Lily respondió con risita nerviosa y se sonrojó un poco. Naturalmente nosotras nos burlamos de su reacción.

-Y a ti Bella te gusta algún chico- dijo Alice. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse e involuntariamente mi mente viajó a esos días de dolor. Lo último que sentí fue el tierno abrazo de Lily antes de sumirme en esos recuerdos que hicieron heridas en mi corazón.

* * *

**Lilibeth POV **

Oh. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla tiernamente. Sabía que las palabras no iban a funcionar puesta que ella esta sumida en los recuerdos y solo saldría de ahí cuando ella lo creería suficiente. Rosalie y Alice rapidamente comprendieron y se unieron al abrazo. Duramos así un para de minutos hasta que Bella se separo mucho más calmada.

-Lo lamento Bells no sabía que te pondrías así- dijo Alice en tono culpable.- Pero cuentanos, digo si quieres, ¿fue tan duro?

-No es que todavía me duele es sólo que, no se si me entiendes, pero ¿alguna vez haz sentido como si hubiera sido tu culpa? ¿Cómo si tu hubieses fallado?, pues es así como me siento- dijo Bella con tristeza.

-Bella, cuantas veces te he dicho que el hecho de que no haya resultado no significa que sea tu culpa. Si no funcionó fue porque no era para ti y no fue tu culpa sino de él- dijo algo molesta.

-Lily no tienes que alterarte- me dijo Rose tratando de calmarme

-Es que no lo soporto- le respondí. Luego me giré hacia Bella para hablarle a ella- Te adoro Bella pero no odio que pienses así. Crees que todo lo malo que pasa a tu alrededor es culpa tuya cuando no lo es.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lily- dijo Alice- Tienes que dejar de culparte por todo. Aunque Rose y yo no conozcamos toda la historia podemos ver en tus ojos que te culpas por todo y estamso seguras de que no es así.

-De acuerdo lo intentaré- dijo Bells al final

Nos volvimos a unir en un abrazo grupal. Hasta que abrieron la puerta.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero la inspiración me abandono en un acto de rebeldía y ahora recien se digno a volver. Espero no tardar tanto para el proximo capitulo.**

**Please dejen reviews- eso me ayudaria a animarme más **

**Besitos bye**


	6. Optimista

**Optimista**

**Edward POV **

Luego de pasar las tarde y las primeras horas de la noche jugando videojuegos. Weston recibió una llamada de su celular.

-Si, estamos listos- dijo y luego esperó a que le respondieran del otro lado

-Si, la misma dirección que te dije, ok, bye- y después de eso colgó

-Ya los vienen a buscar- preguntó dulcemente mi mamá la verdad es que a ella también les encantaban estos chicos.

-Si, voy a buscar a las chicas.

Y con eso subió en buscá de las chicas. Unos minutos después tocaron la puerta y mamá abrió. Desde donde estábamos no podíamos ver bien pero sabía que eran un hombre, una mujer y otra chica. En cuanto Esme y la mujer que estaba en la puerta se vieron chillaron y se abrazaron. Luego de eso

entraron por la puerta.

El hombre era alto de cabello chocolate y profundos ojos grises como los de Lily y la mujer era de estatura normal, tenia el cabello color caramelo y los ojos exactamente como los de Bella. Definitivamente eran sus padres. Al lado de ellos habia otra chica. Tenia aspecto de entre 13 y 14 años. Tenia el cabello como su madre y los ojos color ambar. Y como era de esperarse era identica a sus hermanas mayores solo salvo las diferencias que ahora mencione.

-Edward, Jasper y Emmet ellos son Charlie y Renée Swan los padres de Lily y Bella y ella es Bethany la menor de todas.

-Un placer- respondimos Emmet, Jasper y yo

-West- gritó Bethany en cuanto lo vió bajar de las escaleras.

-Enana- gritó el de vuelva. La elevó por los aires y empezó a girar con ella

-Ya bájame mastodonte, me estoy mareando- le decía Bethany casi aliento. El la bajo con un puchero. Todos estallamos en risas.

-Mami- y se fue corriendo a abrazar a Renée. Me sorprendió que se llevaran tan bien. Ella rió en respuesta y los abrazó también.

Cuando me giré a ver a las chicas. Todas tenían cara divertida excepto una. Bella. Estaba sonriendo pero sus hermosos ojos azules como zafiros estaban tristes. Me quedé observándola preguntándome que le habría pasado. Lily presentó a Rosalie y Alice con sus padres, pero yo no prestaba atención estaba estudiando la mirada de Bella a ver si encontraba algo. Pero nada.

-Bella –dijó su madre llamando su atención y haciendo voltear.

Bella no le respondió con palabras si no que se lanzó a los brazos de su madre quien la recibió y se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Renée le envió una mirada a su esposo este al parecer comprendió y dijo.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, gracias por todo- y así partieron.

Me quedé sentado en el sofá perdido en mis pensamientos. Reaccioné cuando vi la mano de Alice moverse una y otra vez frente a mis ojos.

-Edward te nos fuiste- me dijo Alice

No respondí sólo subí a mi cuarto y me encerré. Bella fue lo último que pensé antes de sucumbir en el mundo de los sueños.

**Bella POV**

La puerta se abrió y West entró por ella. Al vernos abrazadas sonrió-

-Ay! Pero que abrazo tan lindo- dijo Weston con una sonrisa burlona- Pero Renée, Charlie y Beth están abajo esperándolas.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras estaban todos abajo. Uff. Iba a ser una noche larga. Mi familia y yo teníamos la cualidad de reconocer los sentimientos del otro. En cuanto me vieran se iban a dar cuenta que no esta del todo bien. Y que mis ojos reflejaran todas mis emociones no ayudaba mucho y hubo algo que me hizo darme cuenta que mis ojos y mi rostro demostrabna triste. EDWARD.

Estaba en el sillón, pero estaba volteado en mi dirección. Al estar volteado los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban mostrando mejor lo definidos que era. Y fue la primera vez que examiné su rostro. Era de tez pálida muy similar a la mía, mandíbula recta, tenía rasgos finos pero muy varoniles, sus labios carnosos estaban tensos, y lo que vi luego me maravillo. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda me miraban interrogantes como tratando de adivinar que pasaba por mi mente. Estaban enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras, encima de sus ojos se encontraban una gruesas cejas que estaban fruncidas debido a que me estaba interrogando con la mirada. Me había quedado mirándolo fijamente hasta que una voz me sacó del trance.

-Bella- dijo la voz de mi adorada madre con cariño. Seguro ella sabía porque estaba así.

No le respondí con palabras sino que corrí hasta ella y me lancé a sus brazos. Le envió una mirada significativa a papá quien la comprendió de inmediato.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos, Gracias por todo- dijo mi papá y así salimos.

Como mi mamá sabía que la necesitaba se sentó en el asiento de atrás conmigo y West se fue delante con mi papá. Aunque estaba triste me sentía protegida. Tenía a mi mamá y mis hermanas que me apoyaban y dos nuevas amigas. Mi papá que también estaba siempre ahí para cuando lo necesitará, a West que era como mi hermano mayor, y tres chicos nuevos que podrian unirse a mi grupo también, aunque me sintiera algo deprimida en este momento sabía que todo mejoraría. Me sentía optimista.

* * *

Al otro día me desperté totalmente diferente estaba feliz. Desperté a buena hora. Me bañe, me cepillé los dientes y entré a mi habitación a cambiarme. Me pusé unos jeans pitillos color gris y una blusa azul marino, con unas botas con tacón blanca y una chaqueta también blanca. Bajé las esclaeras con una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya, y ese cambió de humor- dijó Bethany en cuanto me vió- Creí que saldrías por esa puerta hecha un mar de lagrimas y tuvieramos que ir a la escuela en bote- terminó en risas. Los demás se unieron a las risas. Aunque era cruel era gracioso.

- Jaja me muero de la risa- dije sarcástica

- Ya sabes que es broma, me alegre que estes bien- me dijo con una sonrisa. Se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó.

- Gracias enana- le respondí con otra sonrisa. Desayunamos entre risas y bromas. Y cada vez que miraba a alguno de ellos me sonreian.

Cuando Lily yo ibamos en camino al auto de mamá ya que ella nos llevaría hoy o al menos eso pensamos ya que West nos interrumpio con el brazo.

- A donde van chicas?- nos preguntó divertido

- Al auto- dijo Lily confundida - A donde más iriamos?

- Que tal al mio?- dijo West. Y antes de que le pudieramos responder un reluciente jaguar xj del año estaba a nuestro.

- Woe, que increib... espera, ese no es tu auto- le dije

- Ya lo sé- dijo West

- Y entonces como es que lo tienes?- preguntó Lily

- Regalo adelantado de cumpleaños- respondió

- De parte de quién-

- De parte mia

- Pero West tu cumple es en diciembre

- Y por eso dije adelantado- dijo West- bueno pero que esperan? vamonos- Y así partimos a la escuela.

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin nada digno de mención. A la hora del almuerzo fui a la mesa que usabamos siempre pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me acerqué a la mesa. No había nadie a excepción de Edward quien en cuanto me vio me sonrío. Y en ese momento el optimismo volvió a mi.

* * *

**Hola Hola! Bueno ahora empiezan los acercamientos entre Bells y Eddie. Y estamos cerca de descubri que paso con esa ruptura que tuvo Bella. Que creen que pasará, el miedo le ganara o se dara la oportunidad de volver a querer a alguien.**

**Bueno para eso tienen que seguir leyendo el fic. Please dejen reviews, acepto críticas, alagos, ideas, etc.**

**Bites an Kisses**


	7. Buena idea

**Buena idea**

**Bella POV**

-Hey Edward porqué estas aquí solo – le pregunté en cuanto me acerqué a la mesa.

-Me quedé a avisarte que hoy vamos a comer en el área verde (imagínense el área verde como un lugar para un picnic o algo así)- me respondió mirandome a los ojso.

-Uhm Claro vamos-

Y así partimos al encuentro, claro no sin antes toparnos con una desagradable interrupción. Y esta tenía nombre y apellido el cabello rubio-rojizo y ropa vulgar. Por supuesto Tanya Denali.

-Eddie, oye como tenemos tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué tal si salimos el fin de semana? Mi casa estará sola, ¿Qué dices?- dijo Tanya con su desagradable voz chillona.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no mostrar tanto asombro aunque creo que no lo hubiera notado ya que estaba muy concentrada tratando de poner una sonrisa sexy cuando para más bien una idiota. Como es que una persona podía de ser tan alzada como esa niña, ¿Qué acaso nunca le habían dicho que tener dignidad y hacerse del rogar un poco?

Casí me parto de la risa al ver la cara de espanto de Edward, definitivamente estaba deseperado por salir de ahí así que decidí salvar a mi amigo.

-Lo siento Tanya pero Edward tiene planes los cuales no te incluyen así lo siento pero tenemos que irnos- le dije con voz cortante. Tomé a Edward de las manos dejando a Tanya atrás sin habla. Se lo merecía por zorra.

-Gracias, gracias gracias Bella te debo la vida- me dijo Edward levantandome del suelo y haciendome girar con él.

-¿Pasa algo aquí?- nos preguntó la voz de Alice sorprendiendonos.

-No que pasa Alice- pregunté repentinamente nerviosa.

-Bueno como tardaban tanto quisimos venir a ver que los entretenia pero veo que se lo que es- dijo y nos dio una mirada sugerente

-No Alice, lo que pasó fue que tuvimos un pequenó intercambio con Tanya- le respondió estremeciodense ante el recuerdo.

-Vaya esa chica no se controla, y supongo que Bells fue tu salvadora ¿no?, bueno ya vamonos se nos hace tarde.

En el almuerzo quedamos en el ir al cine el viernes después de la escuela por lo que los demás venían a mi casa arreglarse. El resto del día pasó sin nada digno de contar lo cual era extraño en mi vida. Quizas este cambio de hogar hizo que mi rutina tuviera algo más de tranquilidad.

* * *

Hoy era el día de nuestra salida al cine y nos encontrabamos en el estacionamiento antes de partir a mi casa. Alice logró escabullirse en horas de clase para poder ir a recoger los atuendos de ella y sus hermanos. Como todos los Cullen vinieron a la escuela en su sólo carro y los Swan solo contabamos con el de West, los chicos se fueron al jaguar de Weston y las chicas nos fuimos en el BMW de Rosalie.

Llegamos rápido a la casa y encuanto los Cullen la vieron la elogieron, no era para menos nostros habíamos reaccionado así cuando la vimos por primera vez.

Mi mamá era la única que estaba en casa ya que mi papá y Bethany estaban en el centro comercial porque resulta que a mi hermanita se había revelado porque quería un perro, y como siempre papá dispuesto a complacer a su niña más pequeña.

Como eramos muchos y mi mamá estaba de salida pedimos una pizzas aunque no puede decir que comimos a gusto porque inmediatamente dieron las 4 Alice empezó a atacarnos con que sólo tenía 3 horas para arreglarnos. ¡Como si no nos pudiéramos arreglar solos!

Alice repartió a cada uno de los chicos su ropa pero faltaba la West y que gracioso cuando preguntó por su cuarto nunca había visto a mi adorada hermana mayor tan sonrojada:

-Lily donde está el cuarto de West- preguntó Rose

-Sí Lily, ¿Dónde esta el cuarto de West?- hicé la misma preguntá inocentemente. Lilibeth bajó el rostro completamente sonrojada.

-Oh no! No me digas que ustedes ¿Duermen juntos?- preguntó Alice divertida

-Eso significa ruidos y muchos ruidos- dijo Rose mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno van a entrar o qué- dijo mi Lily con un tono de molestia en la voz. Lilibeth era la clase de persona a la que no le gustaba que se metieran con sus cosas.

En el tercer piso al final del pasillo se encontraba el nidito de amor de maravillosa hermana mayor. La habitación era amplia y bien iluminada con un gran ventanal. Era de piso de blanco brillante y techo alto como todas las de la casa. Tenía una gran cama matrimonial que quedaba cerca de la ventana. Las piezas de madera eran de caoba oscura casi negra mientras que los muebles eran en tonos crema. Los colores de las decoraciones eran verde, crema, dorado y cobrizo. **(foto en mi perfil)**

Alice no demoró tiempo y escogió la ropa de ambos aunque Lilibeth se negará. Finalmente llegamos a mi cuarto el que esta por fin terminado. Las chicas de quedaron asombradas al verlo. Tenía una división extraña por eso la escogí. Parecía como si tuviera ambientes separados. En el primero se encontraba mi cama, tenía colchas negras y cogines azul cielo y rosa palido al lado estaba en televisor sobre la estantería donde libros y demás. En la pared de fondo había varias fotos tipo colage. El techo tenía lámparas japonesas en forma de globos de disco en colores rosa y blanco. Del otro lado de la cama había un mueble blanco que hacía una especie de división en el cuarto.**(foto en mi perfil)**

-Lindo cuarto Bella- dijo Rose escaneándolo completamente.

-Gracias Rose- dije sonriendole ella em sonrio de vuelta.

-Si esta hermoso tenemos que cambiarnos yá- dijo Alice impaciente.

Empezamos a prepararnos y a las 6:20 p.m. estabamos listas. Y debo admitir que valió la pena todas nos veíamos increíbles.

Rose iba vestida con unos jeans pitillos oscuros, una blusa blanca debajo una chaqueta negra abotonada del busto para abajo, unas zapatillas de tacón alto negras con la punta abierta y como accesorio unas gafas rosa para darle algo de color. Su cabello estaba suelto peinado a lo salvaje

Alice vestía unos jeans rectos oscuros con una camiseta de tirantes negro, sobre la camiseta tenía un camisa de mangas cortas blanca con puntos negros y un cinturón negro en la cintura, unas zapatillos de de tacón negras con plateado y como accesorio un bolso negro, unos pendientes largos con diamantes negros y un anillo con un diamante negro en forma de octágono.

Lilibeth usaba jeans grises con una blusa muy bonita de color aqua, una chaqueta negra y botas de tacón negras de accesorio un bolso y una pulsera de cuero negra.

Pero yo iba diferente a ellas. Las chicas incluyendo a mi hermana dijeron que tenía que impresionar, ¿A quién? No tengo idea pero no iba a discutir con ellas. Llevaba unos shorts color café y una blusa sin tirantes color beige. Unas zapatillas negras bien altas con diamantes en ella. De accesorios llevaba peineta negra en el cabello que hacia un medio recogido, pulseras y pendientes dorados y un bolso de mano crema.**(todas las ropas estan en mi perfil)**

Bajamos las escaleras a la sala y nos encontramos a los 4 chicos junto con mi papá y mi hermanita y le estaban haciendo cariños a un ¡perrito! Y no era un simple perro era un hermoso west highland terrier blanco. **(foto en mi perfil)**

-Oh chicas, miren les presentó a CoCo- dijo Beth emocionada

-Oye Beth, porque CoCo?- prenguntó Lily

-¿Por qué es blanca?- respondió Beth con otra preguta como si fuera obvio. Todos reimos ante eso.

-Bueno vamonos se hace tarde- dijo Alice tan impaciente como siempre

Llegamos rápido al cine. Los chicos compraban las entradas y nosotras la comida. Los demás no quisieron decirme que película ibamos a ver ¡raro!

Y me di cuenta que era ¡Pesadilla en la calle Elm! ¡Que acaso querían matarme! ¡Y para colmo me sentaron al lado de Edward!

Me pasé toda la película temblando del miedo hasta que en un me descontrole y pegué un grito. Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acercó hacia él. Normalmente yo hubiera reaccionado de otra forma pero ahora me sentía segura en sus brazos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a Dios la película había terminado las chicas y yo ibamos delante hablando sobre una fiesta que Lily quería preparle a West para su cumpleaños.

-Tiene que ser grande y la voy a planear desde ahora- dijo mi hermana emocionada

-Lilibeth faltan dos meses- le respondí

-¿Y?

-Rose, Lily choquen esos cinco- dijo Alice el deslumbramiento funcionó.

-De qué hablan?- pregunté. Me voltearon el rostro y vi a Edward mirandome embobado.

Con que a Edward era al que tenía que deslumbrar. Bueno no suelo decir estas cosas pero parece una buena idea.

* * *

**Holi Holi! Estoy devuelta. Bueno aquí tienes otro capi. Espero no durar tanto para actualizar es sólo que mi inspiración está en rebeldía. Espero subir el proximo capi más tardar el martes.**

**Dejenme reviews porfa me ayudarían a motivarme, Criticas, ideas, comentarios, todo sera bienvenido!**

**Bites and Kisses**


End file.
